Their Titanic
by Chariana
Summary: Cat gets curious about her history and how she's connected to the most famous boat in the world so she goes and finds out. Couples Cat/Sam and OC/OC R&R please!


Sam cupped Cat's face she smiled a tear roll down her cheek, her dress blew with the wind-Let's rewind a little bit. Shall we?

Cat was so curious about her history she knew she was connected to the Titanic but didn't know who from her family was on there and didn't know if her family survived the ship and the movie the plot fascinated her.

Cat went to the only person who she was just as fascinated with the Titanic as she was...her grandmother; the redhead finished her breakfast quickly and put on a bright yellow halter dress, black leggings, and converses on her hair down.

"Hi: grandma." The redhead chirped as she walked into her grandmother's house

"Caterina I wasn't expecting you to come today. Is your mother and father with you?"

"No Nana it's just me." The woman nodded Cat sat across from her grandmother, the two sat in a silence that Cat always sat in with her Nana when she was sad or curious but didn't know how to say it.

"What is it dear?" Her grandma asked worried and curious Cat looked up looking her in the eye

"I want to ask you about the Titanic." Cat said hoping the old woman wouldn't refuse her request, the redhead waited her to say no and make some excuse and then go make some cookies like she always did instead Cat was surprised to hear her grandmother inhale

"Alright as you, wish. Come along Caterina." The old woman said standing up Cat followed her grandmother. Cat sat with her grandmother outside of the nursing home on a bench

"Go on Nana." Cat said nodding.

_Juliet Anne Lopez is a __**beautiful**__ young woman all the boys wished they could have her but none could they could try but none of them could ever win it. Juliet wanted someone to protect her, be jealous if any of these other boys even dared to come near her he'd step in and protect her, she just wanted to love someone and them to love her back._

"_Hello Ms. Lopez my name is Lincoln Williams." The older blonde man said kissing the young Latina's woman's hand she smiled slightly looking down her tan cheeks turned a bright shade of red._

_Mrs. Lopez saw her daughters lingering looks with the Brit she didn't like them one bit, she wouldn't have her daughter fooling around with some man she just met, Mrs. Lopez waited till her daughter had __**finally **__decided to leave the Brit and go to her cabin._

"_You know you will never have my daughters hand in marriage...right?" Mrs. Lopez said walking with Lincoln he looked down for a moment and nodded_

"_I do ma'am." He said obviously sadden by the thought_

"_I won't allow you to...see her, if I could I'd make sure that you don't think about her but I can't control your thoughts, but I can control if you see her or not and you __**will not see my daughter**__." The woman said before walking away._

_Lincoln had to obey Mrs. Lopez he didn't want to know what would happen if he disobeyed her and saw Juliet, Juliet on the other hand didn't care about her mother she snuck out of her room and hid from everyone who would tell her. Lincoln was leaning over the bar looking down at the water passing by quickly he exhaled sad, he turned around feeling someone tap his shoulder he was stunned to see before him...Juliet standing there in a bright yellow dress, the sleeves to her wrists-her dress blowing with the wind-she had on two inch heels her hair half up he smiled she smiled brightly stepping closer._

_Lincoln's hands roamed up and down Juliet's body she smiled looking up at him he pulled her closer than she already was. The blonde Brit struggled to untie her corset he watched it drop to the cabin floor he watched her pull her dress down it surrounded her feet in a circle he picked her up undoing his clothing he kissed her the whole time._

_The night the Titanic sank Lincoln was lucky enough to survive. __**Two year after the Titanic sinking **__19 year old Juliet cried her eyes out she missed Lincoln even after two years. _

"_Momma can we go; home? Grandmother is being mean." Andrew her son asked Juliet wiped her tears and nodded she picked her two year old up and said goodbye to her mother before leaving. Andrew and his mother ate dinner before she bathed him and put him down for bed. Juliet hated that her mother said she needed a maid, butler, and nanny to help her; her house wasn't that big which is how she liked it Andrew was happy._

_Juliet went to a local night store and got a few things for the morning, the Latina woman thought her eyes were messing with her she gasped when they weren't._

"_Juliet?" She nodded with a smile her eyes glimmered with tears he picked her up and spun her around he missed her._

"_I'm...I don't know what to say." Lincoln said sighing_

"_I missed you Lincoln." She said he hugged her tightly she smiled hugging back_

"_Mommy I don't feel good." Andrew said rubbing his blue eyes; Juliet felt her son's forehead _

"_You're burning up mijo." She said he nodded._

"_Whose son is he?" Lincoln asked once Andrew was back asleep_

"_Yours: Lincoln."_

"_M-mine?" He stuttered out she nodded she was expecting him to get worried and leave but instead he pulled her into a kiss she was shocked but melted under his kiss and touch._

"And _you're _Lincoln and Juliet's great, great-too many greats to count Mijah *both chuckle with a playful smile* anyway their granddaughter. You remind me of Juliet. Strong, confident, sweet, caring, gentle yet tough don't need a man in your life but wouldn't mind one. Go see him Mijah." Cat smiled and kissed her grandmother on the cheek before leaving. 'Love you like a love song' by Selena Gomez started playing on the radio Cat smiled to the song and tapped her thumb on her steering wheel she sang along.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Sam asked curious

"I still love you Sam. I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you walk out I should have said...something to-" he shushed her she smiled a tear rolled down her cheek, her dress blew with the breeze passing by the two once lovers the blonde man kissed the petite redhead she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

**I wrote this while watching Titanic with my mom one night (She fell asleep) so I wrote this.**

**Cast:**

**Ariana Grande as Cat**

**Chord Overstreet as Sam**

**Joe Anderson as Lincoln Williams**

**Paulina Gaitán as Juliet Lopez**

**Characters I own:**

**Andrew and Cat's grandmother **


End file.
